


Vacation

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Moonridge, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello? Jim and Blair on vacation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moonridge charity auction.

 

  
Blair smiled down at the mess on the floor. Luggage and more luggage - and some of it even belonged to Jim.

This was going to be so cool. They were about to embark upon a real uninterrupted, no-bad-guys-allowed, vacation. And to add icing to the cake, their destination was Southern California; more specifically the beach, with its long stretches of soft, warm sand kissed by surreal blue water and his roommate decked out in nothing but swim trunks.

Life was good.

"Chief, we ready?"

Looking up at the stairs, he nodded. "We're so ready, we could close our eyes and wish ourselves there. Those waves are calling, man."

"Would that be _the_ waves or was that code for beach bunnies, Chief?" Jim asked with a grin, as he joined his partner.

"Waves, lots and lots of _wet_ waves. And don't forget the sun, never-ending sun. No rain, just balmy breezes and, did I mention, the sun?"

"I think you might have," Jim said with a chuckle.

Blair lifted his bags and waggled his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just making sure I have everything - like the tickets."

"You put the tickets in your jacket pocket last _Tuesday_."

"Smart ass."

***

Through narrowed eyes, Jim shot another sideways glance at the famous 'leg bounce'. He might have to shoot that leg, even if it was attached to Sandburg.

"Oh, man, this is getting ridiculous. We're already two hours late and now we've missed our connection in San Francisco."

"So we make another one, Chief. Relax, you're driving me crazy."

The bouncing leg stopped as Blair managed to look just aggrieved enough to make Jim feel guilty, damn it.

***

"Which gate did she say, Chief?"

The snort coming from behind him was followed by, "Gee, Jim, which gate do you think is the absolute farthest from where we are now?"

"And we have how long to catch it?"

"Eleven minutes."

"Of course."

They ran.

As gate twelve (their destination) came into view, a man driving a cart pulled up alongside them.

"Gentlemen, can I give you a lift?"

Both would have laughed if they'd had any breath left with which to do so.

***

"But, but, but--"

"Eat your nuts, Chief."

"But, we should be having lunch, Jim. I haven't eaten all day and they promised lunch," Blair said, coming as close to a whine as an almost thirty-year old could.

"Missed our original flight, remember? Besides, how good could it have been? A dry sandwich? A piece of fruit? Come on, we're talking airline food in Coach."

A loud rumbling from the vicinity of Blair's stomach was more eloquent than words as far as responses went. Jim took pity and handed the younger man his nuts.

***

"Chief, as a sentinel, I can assure you that there is absolutely no more luggage coming down that chute."

Blair was staring at the empty carousel. "I shouldn't have checked them."

"No choice, three weeks of clothing. Even for me that translated into more than one bag."

"Easy for you to say, you have your - _two_."

Placing his hand on Blair's shoulder, Jim said, "Come on, let's go report your missing luggage. Who knows, maybe they've already found them."

"Dream on, Jim. I know how this goes. Our first real vacation and we both know that with us, anything that can happen - and you know what I mean - will."

Two hours and nine forms later, they were ready to take their leave of the John Wayne Airport -- without Blair's luggage, but with the promise that as soon as it was located, they'd send it on to their hotel.

As they headed toward the courtesy phones, Jim said kindly, "Don't worry, we can get you shorts, shirts, and trunks on the way to the hotel and you can use my shaving kit, which is basically the same as yours. All you'll need is a toothbrush."

Blair didn't bother to mention that what couldn't be replaced were the very ass-molding trunks, purchased specifically for this trip with the intention of wooing one Jim Ellison. And how about the soft-washed, and equally ass-molding jeans, purchased for the same reason. Then there were the necessities Jim wouldn't have, like his hair dryer, and of course, the brand new prescription aviator sunglasses purchased specifically for 'Jim-watching'.  Oh, shit, and his books...and what about his lucky beach shirt? His favorite flip-flops and his spiffy new muscle man beach towel, bought with the idea of giving Jim a good and much needed laugh?

Blair sighed heavily. He'd had such great plans.

***

"Chief, I thought you said we could catch a shuttle from the airport."

"That's what the brochure advertised, I swear it."

Both men looked at the wide array of white courtesy phones and the lovely pictures of hotels that accompanied them - but no Dana Point Harbor Doubletree Inn photo, let alone a courtesy phone.

They hadn't intended on renting a car as they'd learned early on that when taking vacations, if they left the immediate area as little as possible, it cut down on the chances for disaster. In Dana Point, everything was within either walking distance, or biking distance, and the Doubletree offered bike rentals for a nominal fee to its guests.

"I guess it's rental car after all," Blair said. "Could be for the best since we have to stop and shop, thanks to the lost luggage," he added with about as much enthusiasm as a dead snail.

Jim didn't say anything, but he was very glad he had both his credit cards. He'd find a way to fix their less than stellar start to their vacation - come hell or whatever.

***

"I'm sorry, Sir, but all we have left is a Ford Escort - it's Labor Day Weekend."

With a grunt, Jim said, "We'll take it."

***

Jim stared at the blue car that should have been labeled "Fit for Midgets Only".

Trying to hide his smile, Blair said, "We can always take out the back seat - you'd fit then…."

***

"Sandburg," Jim said gently as they passed a sign reading, 'Long Beach Airport exit', "I'm pretty sure Long Beach is _north_ of the John Wayne Airport, while our destination, Dana Point, is south."

"Hey, I'm only following the directions Simon provided, which say, quote, ' _Take the 405 freeway north, exit--_ "

Jim picked the wrinkled piece of paper from Blair's fingers and quickly perused it before saying, "Chief, there's chocolate smeared all over this thing, but being the sentinel I am, trust me when I say that Simon wrote '405 freeway _south_ '."

"Chocolate? Gee...how did that happen?" Blair said, trying to sound completely innocent of having eaten a Hershey bar in the California heat outside the rental car kiosk while holding the directions. "Guess I turn this sardine can around."

***

"Hey, this place looks great, Jim. Really."

They'd finished the shopping for Blair at a strip mall along Pacific Coast Highway and had finally made their way to the hotel. Now, parked and both out and unloading, Jim gazed up at their temporary residence... and had to agree. It did look terrific. Of course, the way their luck was running, the hotel had probably lost their reservation.

As they walked inside, Blair's thoughts were running along a similar vein - except he hoped their reservations had been screwed up to the point that they'd end up in a room with one bed.

***

"Ah, yes, here it is. One room, two double beds, non-smoking and overlooking the ocean. If you'll just sign here...."

A pen was handed to Jim by the friendly clerk who asked, "Do you wish to leave your card for incidentals?"

Jim nodded and plucked his Visa from his wallet. The card was swiped and handed back along with two magnetic key cards.

"Here you go, Mr. Ellison, Mr. Sandburg. Room 312, lovely balcony and superb view of the ocean. Please enjoy your stay with us."

Following the bellboy to the elevator, Jim whistled. "Well, what do you know? Something has finally gone right."

***

Blair gazed forlornly at the beds. Everything goes wrong _except_ the beds? For them, all is right in the world? Fuck and double fuck.

The bathroom door opened and Jim stepped out wearing his swim trunks. Blair groaned.

He fucking hated his life.

"Aren't you going to change?" He plucked at his trunks in the way of a helpful hint.

"Not just yet, man. I'm going to wait and hope the airline calls. You go ahead and catch the last of the afternoon sun, okay? Didn't your friend say they rent boards and the best waves were in the late afternoon?"

Jim nodded enthusiastically but then his shoulders drooped as he said, "No way in hell I'm going to leave you on our first day, Chief."

"Don't be silly. We're not attached at the hips, or anything. Go, have a great time. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Blair, actor supreme, smiled brightly. Jim grinned in return. "Okay, then. I'll catch a few waves, come back and we'll have dinner."

"Super," Blair said cheerfully even as his mind crowed, " _Take that, Brando"_.

A moment later, Blair was alone -- and miserable. He looked back at the beds and stated the obvious, "I hate double beds."

***

_"I hate double beds."_

Jim stopped at Blair's words, heard so easily by him, thank God. Every now and then, these senses of his weren't so bad at all. Grinning, he turned away from the elevator and headed back.

***

Feeling more than a bit petulant, Blair reached for the phone with every intention of calling the airline and booking a flight home - now. But just as he picked it up, Jim stepped back inside.

"Hey, man," he said as he quickly put the phone down. "Did you forget something?"

"As a matter of fact," Jim said, "I forgot this...."

With that, he walked over to Blair, cupped the younger man's face between tender hands - and nearly kissed the life out him.

Deciding on a short break, Jim finally pulled back and, ignoring the rather 'out to lunch' expression on his partner's face, said, "You being so short and all, I think we'll both fit fine in one double bed, don't you?"

The End


End file.
